Mi amiga, mi amor, mi mujer
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Nunca me imagine tener tanta dicha y tanta felicidad en mi vida. Pero la tengo. Ahora, al ver a mi amada Athena a mi lado, puedo estar seguro que tengo lo que siempre he deseado. Y mucho mas. La amo, y la amare hasta el final de mis dias.


**Mi amiga, mi amor, mi mujer**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Nunca me imagine tener tanta dicha y tanta felicidad en mi vida. Pero la tengo. Ahora, al ver a mi amada Athena a mi lado, puedo estar seguro que tengo lo que siempre he deseado. Y mucho mas. La amo, y la amare hasta el final de mis dias.

 **Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de KOF que aparecen aquí ni la cancion que se usa son mios, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores/dueños.

 **Link de la letra de la cancion anexa en el fic: watch?v=oayPfS1TyQI **

* * *

**Mi amiga, mi amor, mi mujer**

* * *

 **Kensou POV**

La noche se ha avecinado sobre todo el panorama alrededor de mi.

El resplandor de la luna llena entra directamente a la recamara, en donde me encuentro recostado sobre una cama.

Y sin embargo, no estoy solo.

Tengo a mi lado la mejor compañia que alguien pudiera tener.

Ella.

Mi amiga.

Mi amor.

Y ahora, mi mujer.

Ante los ojos de Dios y de las personas.

Una belleza digna de la mitologia, quien ahora esta conmigo...

* * *

 _Bella tú, como una mañana llena de rocío_

 _Como el sol en el horizonte perdido_

 _Como la luna arañada por el mar en una noche clara_

 _Como un milagro de dios que con nada se compara_

* * *

En serio, ¿con cuales adjetivos podria calificarla?

Brillante.

Capaz.

Hermosa.

Sabia.

Ilustrada.

Podria seguir toda la noche y no acabaria para describirla.

Y no miento, eso es Athena para mi.

* * *

 _Eres tú, mi mejor poesía, mi alegría y mi calma_

 _Mi momento cuerdo, eres mi sueño eterno_

 _Mi agua, mi alimento, mi complemento Eres todo mi tiempo,_

 _Eres mi rayo de sol, Eres mi amor perfecto_

* * *

Aun recuerdo como la conoci... no pasaba de los 13 años de edad: la memoria viene a mi mente como si fuera ayer.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _No podia permitir que unos chicos abusones la siguieran acosando, tal como lo iban haciendo desde unos dias antes. Y ahora se estaban pasando de la raya: le podian hacer daño._

 _Y a pesar de no saber mucho de artes marciales, interveni para ayudarla._

 _Lo que me llamo la atencion, fue que ella tambien supiera defenderse._

 _Y lo confieso: al final me termino salvando._

 _Despues de que esos cobardes huyeran, la mire directo a los ojos..._

 _Y alli cai hechizado._

 _Ese cabello purpura._

 _Esa belleza de alma._

 _Sin ignorar la fisica._

 _Y su sincera preocupacion que manifesto._

 _No habia duda: desperto algo en mi que nunca habia sentido antes._

 _Y a partir de alli todo cambio._

 _No fue sino hasta poco despues que me entere quien era, para mi gran sorpresa: la chica perfecta de la escuela Athena Asamiya._

 _Nunca me imagine que alguien tan popular como ella se fijara en alguien como yo, un chico huerfano adoptado por un viejo maestro de artes marciales con cierta fama de ebrio._

 _Y sin embargo, eso no le importo._

 _Ella me ofrecio su amistad, y yo le ofreci mi amor... aunque en ese tiempo ella no se diera cuenta._

* * *

 _Apenas y me acuerdo que no tenía vida antes de conocerte_

 _Tenia la fe prendida hasta el bendito día en que cambiaste mi suerte_

* * *

 _Fueron pasando los años, crecimos, ella fue desarrollando su carrera de cantante mientras que yo me converti en su manager. Veia como las multitudes la aclamaban, y me alegraba por ella, pero... yo seguia sin poder decirle lo que sentia._

 _Hasta que otro suceso repentino cambio nuestras vidas._

 _Despues de un concierto y tras backstage, estaba arreglando los ultimos detalles vi a tres ebrios acorralando a una chica, seguramente para violarla. Pero lo que me hizo realmente enfadar fue ver quien era esa chica._

 _No iba a dejar que NADIE le hiciera daño a mi Athena._

 _Recorde el entrenamiento con el maestro, y deje inconscientes a los maleantes, ante la mirada de asombro de mi amiga, a quien ni tiempo le di para ayudarme a atacarlos._

 _Pero al parecer, se encontraba en estado de shock por algo que en el calor del momento dije:_

 _-¡No se vuelvan a acercar a MI Athena! ¿Entendido?_

 _Si, lo admito, hable de mas._

 _Una vez que la policia se llevo a esos sujetos, fui a buscarla a su camerino, para ver como estaba._

 _Y tal como lo esperaba despues de hacer tal declaracion, aun se hallaba con la impresion de lo que escucho._

 _Recuerdo que me pregunto que desde cuando la amaba... pregunta dificil._

 _No pude mentir alli: le dije que casi desde que nos conocimos, que por eso me mantuve a su lado por tantos años y que no me importaba ser llamado "el perro faldero de Asamiya" si podia seguir asi._

 _Pensaba que me iba a rechazar, que quedaria en la friendzone o algo peor. Justo cuando estaba por retirarme derrotado, me detiene..._

 _...pone sus manos en mi cuello..._

 _...y une sus labios con los mios._

 _Fue algo unico, especial, algo que habia soñado durante tantos años, ahora se hacia realidad._

 _-Nunca crei que fuera tan ciega para no ver el amor que me profesas. Por favor -dijo entre lagrimas- dame una oportunidad de amarte como tu lo haces._

 _Yo nunca podria decirle que no. Y menos a una peticion como esa._

 _La bese como señal de mi respuesta: si, quiero amarla de alma y corazon._

 _Nuestra relacion fue creciendo sin problemas -bueno, cabe mencionar que cuando nos descubrieron, fuimos la nota que le dio la vuelta al mundo, lo normal de salir con una estrella-, hasta que despues de un año, casi al finalizar el ultimo concierto de la gira, apareci por sorpresa en el escenario..._

 _...para pedirle matrimonio._

 _Su expresion de sorpresa era tal, no se esperaba algo como eso. Mientras que los fans explotaron en jubilo -al menos los que no me odiaban por ser el novio de Athena-._

 _Pero lo importante fue su respuesta._

 _Si._

 _Acepto casarse conmigo._

 _No lo podia creer._

 _Me emocione tanto que la bese frente a todos en el concierto, quienes apludieron ese momento._

 _Y ni decir de las millones de reproducciones que tuvo el video en YouTube, se convirtio en viral y volvimos a ser la nota en todos lados._

 _Todos se enteraron, que ella seria mi dueña._

 _La boda fue tal como ambos alguna vez imaginamos, si no es que incluso mejor._

 _Ahora somos marido y mujer._

 _De eso, hace unas horas._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Me han llegado diversos comentarios de los fanaticos de Athena -tanto personalmente como buscando en la web-, quienes la describian como alguien casi parecido a una diosa.

Despues de lo vivido esta noche, puedo decir con seguridad que eso no es cierto.

Athena no se parece a una diosa.

No.

Athena ES una diosa, en toda la extension de la palabra.

En todos los sentidos.

Y en particular en el fisico y en la forma de ser.

Las antiguas mitologias se quedan cortas en la descripcion de los dioses a la forma en la que yo describo a Athena:

Con una suave y tersa piel que recuerda a la mas fina seda, sus ojos brillantes cual gema preciosa, una cabellera larga y brillante, unas graciles curvas en perfecta proporcion a lo largo de su cuerpo que ni el mejor alfarero seria capaz de moldear...

Podria seguir hablando toda la noche sobre la belleza de mi mujer.

Esa belleza, la cual poco a poco fui descubriendo y acariciando conforme cada prenda iba apartandose del camino hasta que, sin nada que me impidiera la vision, pude confirmar lo que llegue a pensar y soñar.

Athena es mas que hermosa.

Todo lo que he descrito lo vi, lo contemple, lo acaricie, y lo ame como me lo pidio: ella se entrego a mi, y yo me entregue a ella.

Eso fue lo que hicimos en nuestra primera vez... conocer el amor.

Conforme a la solicitud de mi reina y diosa.

* * *

 _Contigo tengo todo, no me falta nada_

 _Ni calor en las madrugadas_

 _Ni valor, ni coraje para desnudarte_

 _Hasta el alma, hasta que llegue el alba_

* * *

Y contrario a lo que otras personas pensarian, no me enamore de ella por el fisico y mucho menos por cuestiones monetarias -por favor, la conoci mucho antes de que fuera famosa-. No, la amo por ser como es.

No me cansare de decirlo: es bondadosa, tierna, compasiva, amable, inocente... tantos adjetivos que le aplican a la perfeccion, como ya lo mencione antes.

Y eso hace que cada dia me enamore mas.

Mientras tanto, el sueño empieza a vencerme.

Y me dispongo a soñar en la familia que podriamos tener.

En la semilla que se sembro esta noche, que llegue a germinar, crecer poco a poco y que nos provoque la dicha de convertirnos en padre y madre.

Seria glorioso ver a Athena con un vientre de embarazo.

Ver cada dia como se va desarrollando la bebe, durante esos meses.

Buscar todo lo necesario para nuestra niña, y prepararnos para cuidarla.

Y finalmente tenerla entre nuestros brazos.

Porque algo me dice que seria niña.

Y en ese caso, ya tengo pensado un nombre:

Minerva.

Seria alguien igual de amable, dulce y gentil que su madre, sin duda.

Una semidiosa... hija de una divinidad y de un simple mortal como yo...

Aunque presiento que heredaria mi apetito... bueno, la querre sin duda alguna.

Solo espero seguir viviendo para poder ser feliz a su lado, mi amada Athena.

Y tambien -si es que llega a nacer en nueve meses tras lo de esta noche-, a mi hija Minerva.

* * *

 _Contigo tengo todo, no me falta nada_

 _Ay amor solo faltan palabras_

 _Y tiempo para regresarte aunque_

 _Sea una parte de todo este amor_

* * *

Haria lo que fuera para ver feliz a las personas que amo, y no me importa sacrificar todo por ello.

Porque son mas de lo que habia pedido en mi vida. Y agradezco mucho por tenerlo.

Nunca me imagine tener tanta dicha y tanta felicidad en mi vida. Pero la tengo. Ahora, al ver a mi amada Athena a mi lado, puedo estar seguro que tengo lo que siempre he deseado.

Y mucho mas.

La amo, y la amare hasta el final de mis dias.

* * *

 _Eres tú... más que mi propia vida_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Lo siento si este fic es muy cursi… bueno no tanto, la verdad esa era la idea. Y para mi, los personajes mas faciles de manejar en este fandom son Athena y Kensou… el tipico romance inocente… soy fan declarado.**

 **Y tenia mucho sin escribir de ese par, ya era hora.**

 **Aunque eso si, tuve que resistir de convertirlo en un yuri... imaginen un Fem!KensouXAthena...**

 **Pero me dije, no, ellos no, que se mantenga la pureza del ship tal cual esta.**

 **En fin...**

 **Escucho sugerencias en cuanto a quienes mas escribir... ya veremos si se me da la inspiracion.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste, saludos.**


End file.
